Z ziemi na księżyc/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z ziemi na księżyc Stone’s Hill. W skutek uchwały Gun-klubu, która jak wspomnieliśmy, zapadła na niekorzyść Texanów, każdy Amerykanin, ba nawet świat cały wziął sobie za zadanie studyum geografii Florydy. Nigdy nie zbyli księgarze tylu Bartrams travel in Florida, de Roman’s natural History of East and West Florida, William’s territory of Florida, de Cleland on fhe culture of the Sugar-Cane in East Florida. Taki opanował wszystkich zapał, iż niebawem okazała się potrzeba nowego nakładu, Barbicane miał co lepszego do czynienia, jak czytać. Chciał naocznie zobaczyć miejsce dla kolumbiady. Dlatego nie tracąc czasu, oddawszy obserwatoryum w Cambridge potrzebne fundusze do sprowadzenia teleskopu, i ułożywszy się z domem Breadwill & Comp. w Albany o ulanie kuli aluminowej, opuścił Baltimore w towarzystwie J. T. Mastona, majora Elphistona i dyrektora Goldspringa. Na drugi dzień przybyli czterej towarysze do New Orleans, wsiedli na okręt marynarki związkowej „Tampico”, który im rząd oddał do rozporządzenia, ruszyli, i wnet znikły brzegi Louisanny z przed ich oczu. Podróż nie trwała długo; dwa dni później zbliżył się „Tampico” po przebyciu 480 mil do brzegów Florydy. Barbicane dostrzegł już ziemię mielistą, płaską i na pozór dość nieurodzajną. „Tampico” ominąwszy szereg łódek, napełnionych ostrygami i rakami, przystanął w zatoce Espiritu-Santo. Zatoka ta dzieli się na dwa podłużne porty: port Tampa i port Hillisboro, którego wązki wjazd prędko przeszedł steamer. Po chwili zarysowała się po nad flotami twierdza Brooke z bateryami, ustawionemi wzdłuż brzegu; miasto Tampa pokazało się ukryte w głębi małego portu, utworzonego naturalnie w korycie rzeki Hillisboro. W tem miejscu zarzucił „Tampico” kotwicę dnia 22. października o siódmej godzinie wieczór, a czterech podróżnych opuściło pokład. Barbicane uczuł żywsze uderzenie serca, kiedy wstąpił na ziemię Florydy. Próbując, uderzał ją nogą, jak architekta doświadcza trwałości budynku, a J. T. Maston grzebał ją swem berłem. – Panowie! – zawołał Barbicane – nie mamy czasu do stracenia; zaraz jutro wsiędziemy na koń dla zwiedzenia kraju. Skoro tylko Barbicane się pokazał, trzy tysiące mieszkańców Tampa-Town wyszło na jego spotkanie, oddając hołd przynależny prezydentowi Gun-klubu, który ich swoim wyborem zaszczycił. Przyjęli go głośnym okrzykiem, a Barbicane unikając owacyi, skrył się w hotelu Franklina i nie przyjmował nikogo. Urząd człowieka sławy wcale mu nie był dogodnym. Na drugi dzień, 23. października, grzebały ziemię przed jego oknami małe koniki rasy hiszpańskiej, pełne życia ł ognia. Ale zamiast czterech, było pięćdziesięciu sześciu jeźdźców. Barbicane wyszedł w towarzystwie swych przyjaciół i zdziwił się niemało, ujrzawszy się w środku całej tej kalwakaty. Zauważał także, że każdy jeździec przewieszony miał przez plecy karabin i pistolety w olstrach. Powód tego uzbrojenia wytłómaczył Barbicanowi młody Florydyanin temi słowami: – Panie, u nas są seminole. – Co to są seminole? – Dzicy, którzy żyją po polach; dlatego też uważaliśmy za potrzebne dać panu eskortę. – Owa! – zawołał J. T. Maston, wskazując na konie. – Zawsze jest się pewniejszym – odrzekł Florydyanin. – Panowie – odezwał się Barbicane – dziękuję waru za troskliwość, a teraz w drogę. Mała trupa ruszyła z miejsca i znikła w tumanach kurzu. Była godzina piąta z rana; słońce dobrze już przypiekało, a termometr wskazywał 84° Farenheita, orzeźwiający tylko powiew wiatru od morza łagodził tę wygórowaną temperaturę. Opuściwszy Tampa-Town, skierował Barbicane konia ku południowi, chcąc dotrzeć do rzeki Alifu. Ten mały potoczek wpada do zatoki Hillisboro, dwanaście mil wyżej od Tampa-Town. W dalszej podróży trzymał się Barbicane ze swą świtą prawego brzegu potoka w kierunku wschodnim. Wnet też znikły fale zatoki za wałem ziemi, a płaszczyzna florydyańska rozwinęła się przed ich okiem. Floryda dzieli się na dwie części: północna, więcej zaludniona, ze stolicą Talahasse i Pensacola, która tworzy jeden z największych arsenałów marynarskich Stanów zjednoczonych; druga część, położona między Ameryką i cieśniną meksykańską, otoczona wodą, tworzy raczej wązki półwysep, ponieważ oblany prądem Gulf-Stream, gubi się w małym archipelagu, odwiedzanym licznymi okrętami kanału Bahama, tu bowiem jest przytułek przeciw burzom. Objętość tego państwa wynosi trzydzieści ośm milionów trzydzieści trzy tysiące dwieście sześćdziesiąt siedm akrów (15,365.400 hektarów); z tej przestrzeni wybrać trzeba było miejsce, położone pod 28 paralelą i odpowiednie do przedsiębiorstwa. Barbicane też jadąc, badał powierzchnię i szczegółowy skład ziemi. Floryda odkryta przez Juan Ponce de Leon w r. 1512, w palmową niedzielę, otrzymała pierwotnie nazwę Paques-Fleuries. Od brzegu nie zasługiwała na tę piękną nazwę jako wyschłe pustkowie. Dopiero kilka mil dalej natura ziemi stopniowo się zmienia i kraj okazuje się godnym tej nazwy; ziemia poprzerzynana potokami, strumykami, stawami i jeziorkami, daje widok Holandyi lub Guyany. Zwolna zaczynają się rozciągać pola i uprawione niwy, na których rosły wszystkie płody północy i południa. Te rozległe pola, ogrzewane skwarem słońca tropikowego i skrapiane wodą ukrytych w glinie strumyków, dalej zagony ananasów, ryżu, tytoniu, bawełny i trzciny cukrowej, ciągnąc się w nieskończoność, zalecały się swem bogactwem i niezrównaną płodnością. Barbicane uradowany powolnem wznoszeniem się przestrzeni, rzekł do J. T. Mastona, który go na tę właściwość ziemi uważnym zrobił, następujące słowa: – Zacny przyjacielu, pierwszem naszem staraniem będzie ustawić naszą kolumbiadę na wysokiem wzniesieniu ziemi. – Ażeby być bliżej księżyca – odrzekł J. T. Maston. – Nie – odpowiedział Barbicane. Cóż może zależeć na kilku sążniach mniej lub więcej? Nie! tylko dlatego, że na wzniesionej przestrzeni o wiele łatwiej pójdą roboty, nie będziemy staczać walki z wodami, co nam oszczędzi potrzebę kopania rowów długich i kosztownych, osobliwie, że i tak mamy kopać dół 900 stóp głęboki. – Masz pan słuszność – odpowiedział na to inżynier Murchison. O ile możności musimy unikać żył wodnych podczas roboty, ale gdyby się nawet źródła pokazały, wyczerpiemy je naszemi maszynami, albo odwrócimy bieg ich w inną stronę. Nam niepotrzeba studni artezyjskiej,Do wyborowania studni Grenelle potrzebowano 9 lat czasu. Głębokość jej wynosiła 540 metrów. wązkiej i ciemnej, przy której świder, rury i ołowianki, jednem słowem wszystkie narzędzia, pracowały na chybił trafił. My pracować będziemy przy świetle dziennem, z rydlem i bigą w ręku, przy pomocy miny, szybko wykonamy naszą robotę. – Jeżeli zatem – rzekł Barbicane – przez elewacyę ziemi możemy uniknąć walki z wodami źródłowemi, ażeby robota tem prędzej postępowała i dokładniejszą była, wybierzemy dla naszego okopu miejsce kilka set sążni wyższe nad poziomem morza. – Całkiem słusznie, panie Barbicane, i jeżeli się nie mylę, uda nam się wkrótce znaleść stosowne miejsce. – Ach, jabym chciał już doczekać się pierwszego uderzenia rydla – rzekł prezydent. – A ja ostatniego – odrzekł J. T. Maston. – Doczekamy panowie – dodał inżynier – i pewnie nie zapłaci towarzystwo Goldspringa kary konwencyonalnej za niewykonaną na czas robotę. – Par sainte Barbe! – zawołał J. T. Maston – sto dolarów za dzień aż do chwili, kiedy księżyc się pokaże w tych samych warunkach, to znaczy przez ośmnaście lat i jedenaście dni, wiesz pan, że uczyniłoby to sumę 658 tysięcy setek dolarów. – Nie panie, nie wiemy tego – odpowiedział inżynier – i wcale nie będziemy potrzebowali tego wyrachowywać. Około godziny dziesiątej zrobiła mała trupa 12 mil drogi; po tych urodzajnych polach nastąpiły lasy, w których różne rośliny w tropikowej wyrastały obfitości, te prawie nieprzebyte lasy z drzew granatowych, pomarańczowych, cytrynowych, figowych, oliwnych, morelowych, bananowych, których owoce i kwiaty rywalizowały z kolorami i zapachem. W cieniu pełnym woni tych drzew śpiewało i latało ptactwo kolorów brylantowych, pośród których celowały osobliwie czaple, których gniazda mogły zastąpić pierściennice, odpowiednie do przechowania kosztowności piórowych. J. T. Maston i major nie mogli ocknąć się z podziwu nad bujnością natury i jej bogactw. Tylko prezydent Barbicane pozostał niewzruszony, mniej był wrażliwy; spieszył się zresztą, a okolica ta przez swą urodzajność już nie podobała się mu, osobliwie, że pod stopami czuł wodę i nadarmo szukał znaków stałej posuchy. W dalszej drodze napotkali kilka strumyków, pełnych kaimanów, 15 do 18 stóp długich. J. T. Maston płoszył je swem strasznem berłem sekretarskiem, ale nie udało mu się ich nastraszyć, pelikany, kaczki i wielkie flamingi różowe patrzyły nań bardzo głupią miną. Nareszcie i te goście nizin rozleciały się, drzewa zaczęły rzednąć, kilka grup jeszcze stało pośród nieskończonych równin, po których biegały spłoszone trzody danielów. – Przecież raz! – zawołał Barbicane, obracając się w siodle – mamy okolicę sosnową. – Ale i do dzikich należącą – odpowiedział major. I w istocie pokazali się seminole, latając na szybkich koniach w różne strony, wywijając długiemi lancami i strzelając głuchymi wystrzałami. Na tem ograniczyli swe objawy nieprzyjazne, nie zaczepiając wcale Barbicana i jego towarzyszy. Ci zatem zajęli środek skalistej, nagiej przestrzeni otwartej, kilka akrów rozległej, na która promienie słońca silnie operowały. Przestrzeń ta obszerna zdawała się zupełnie odpowiednią wymaganiom ustawienia kolumbiady. – Stójcie! – zawołał Barbicane, zwracając się. Ma ta okolica jaką nazwę w kraju? – Nazywa się Stones-Hill – odrzekł jeden z Florydyanów. Barbicane zsiadł z konia, nie mówiąc ani słowa, wyjął swe przybory i zaczął studyować z wielką dokładnością; mała grupa okalając go, przypatrywała mu się w milczeniu. W tej chwili doszło słońce do południowej wysokości. Po chwili zestawił Barbicane swe spostrzeżenia i rzekł: – To miejsce położone jest 300 sążni nad powierzchnią morza, pod 27° 7’ szerokości i 5° 7’ długości wschodniej; z natury suche i skaliste, zdaje mi się być odpowiednem wymaganiom naszym. Na tej równinie wzniesiemy magazyny, warsztaty, ludwisarnię, a z tego punktu, właśnie ztąd – dodał, wskazując nogą – ze szczytu Stones-Hill, wzniesie się nasza kula w przestrzeń świata solarnego. ----